Simple
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: A simple kiss. A simple relartionship. A simple ending. ONESHOT SetoJou shounen ai


I am alive!!! I have not died. I have just been partly lazy and partly brain dead. I am working my best not to get writers block. I hate to say I'm losing. Oh well, I'll get over it. I just wrote this to try and help me along. I am working on both Cabin Fever and THICK and I should have something up soon.  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
WARNING – I think I counted three cuss words and this has shounen ai. Plus some OOCness, sorry.  
  
Simple  
  
You never said it would be forever.  
  
We decided it was just going to be temporary.  
  
Actually, you decided.  
  
I wanted it to last forever.  
  
I still do.  
  
I miss you.  
  
I miss the way you held me.  
  
I miss the way you would kiss me when you wanted me to shut up.  
  
I miss it all.  
  
I wish you were here now.  
  
To hold me.  
  
To kiss me.  
  
It gets so hard sometimes and I never have anybody who understands.  
  
I wish we could just talk to each other like we used to.  
  
But we can't.  
  
We can't even see each other.  
  
Because they don't want us to.  
  
I remember when we first kissed.  
  
You were almost shy about it.  
  
But you're not shy.  
  
It was cold and it was raining, but we were inside.  
  
We were in gym class and you chucked a basketball at my head.  
  
You had to take me to the office and make sure I was ok.  
  
On the way there, my nose started bleeding really bad  
  
You curse under your breath and led me into the bathroom to get something for it.  
  
You grabbed some toilet paper and held it on my nose for me.  
  
I thought there was something wrong with you until you squeezed my nose really tight and almost broke it.  
  
It hurt like hell because of you.  
  
I guess you felt bad afterwards, because you then held it there gently.  
  
We stood there in silence for a minute and you started leaning into me.  
  
That's when someone came in.  
  
Otogi  
  
He was ready to say something but you beat him to it and told him "The mutt broke his nose." And we left.  
  
I think he was too afraid of you to say anything after us.  
  
We continued walking to the nurse's office.  
  
Nothing else happened on the way.  
  
Once in there, you didn't leave.  
  
You stayed by my side while the nurse looked at my nose.  
  
You could have left.  
  
But you didn't.  
  
The nurse gave me an ice pack and sent us on our way.  
  
Class was over by the time we got back, but we still had to change into real clothes.  
  
You change really fast.  
  
I guess you don't like giving people the chance to seeing scars.  
  
I wouldn't either.  
  
After you finished, you waited for me by they door.  
  
You did the most unbelievable thing.  
  
You apologized.  
  
I wish.  
  
I know you never apologize; I just wish you would have.  
  
It would have been much better than what you really did do.  
  
You hit me.  
  
I have no clue way, but you hit me.  
  
You hit me and told me I was stupid dog.  
  
Well, I hit you back.  
  
How could I not?  
  
Well, we started fighting and we eventually ending up on the floor.  
  
When we finished our rolling around, you ended up on top, like always.  
  
Well, I just love what we ended up under.  
  
Our heads ended up underneath the bench that sits in-between the lockers.  
  
Well, our faces were really close and you could move your head back any because of the bench.  
  
It's really pretty funny now that I think about it.  
  
Well, you started leaning in and I could feel your breath on my lips.  
  
That's when the ball decided to ring.  
  
Our next class was starting.  
  
I love how when the bell rang, you jerked you head back and hit the bench.  
  
You cursed some and I had to hold back my laughter.  
  
You glare before pulling your head out from underneath the bench.  
  
I get up myself and we walk to our next class, which just so happens to be together.  
  
We sit next to each other too.  
  
The teacher asks why we're late and you just tell he that I was being an idiot and injured myself.  
  
Aren't you nice?  
  
I glare at you and you glare at me.  
  
Actually, we spent most of the class doing that.  
  
Well, who really needs to learn math anyways.  
  
When the ball rings and class is over we both gather our stuff rather quickly.  
  
Well, I guess we were racing to see who could get to the door first, cause we both ran up there.  
  
Do you remember what happened?  
  
We got stuck.  
  
We both tried to get through the door at the same time and we got stuck.  
  
We both struggled to get though the door first but we didn't get very far.  
  
Most of the class was still behind us and they weren't very happy about us blocking the door.  
  
Well, I forget whom, but someone ended up kicking me in the ass and pushing me though, and that just sent you right though too.  
  
Again, you ended up on top when we landed.  
  
How the hell do you do that?  
  
You stared into me eyes for the longest time.  
  
I wish I knew what you saw in them.  
  
I felt myself start to blush.  
  
It was kind of hard not to.  
  
You were laying on top of me in the middle of the hallway and the middle of school and lot of people were looking.  
  
You snap back into reality and jump off of me.  
  
Well, school's over so you grab your briefcase and start walking to the door.  
  
I don't know why but I jump up and follow you.  
  
I ran after you and caught you just before you got into your limo.  
  
I graded you shoulder and spun you around.  
  
You glare at me and yell but I didn't care.  
  
I knew what I was going to do.  
  
I just simply leaned in a kissed you gently on the lips.  
  
It was nothing special, just simple.  
  
I pulled away and looked into you surprised face.  
  
You weren't angry or upset or anything.  
  
Just surprised.  
  
"See you tomorrow Kaiba." Was all I said.  
  
Then I went back into the building to get my stuff.  
  
I went to my lock and when I came back you were still there.  
  
Very dazed.  
  
I smiled at you and walked home.  
  
Very simple.  
  
But things aren't simple anymore.  
  
I don't get to sneak into bathroom and kiss you during school.  
  
I'll get over it.  
  
Someday.  
  
Maybe it's for the best that we can't be together.  
  
I mean, we don't have to hide anything anymore.  
  
You don't have to let down your shield as much anymore.  
  
Or did you like showing someone the real you?  
  
I hope you did.  
  
You need to show it to someone else.  
  
You are still so lonely sometimes.  
  
I wish I could be there for you and you for me.  
  
But I can't.  
  
Simple as that. 


End file.
